Electro-polymer motors typically have been used in robotics, lens-positioning, and in pumps. Generally, these motors comprise a layer of polymer film situated between two conductive and elastic layers (i.e., electrodes). The polymer can be thought of as a dielectric.
The polymer deforms in response to a voltage that is applied across the pair of electrodes, thereby converting electrical power to mechanical movement.